


Come la fortuna

by chumy



Series: Azzurrini [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: Опять все вверх тормашками, опять попали в непонятное – но от этого легче.
Relationships: Alberto Aquilani/Riccardo Montolivo
Series: Azzurrini [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729471
Kudos: 1





	Come la fortuna

И, блядь, кому от этого легче, все эти смс, которые читать нет сил, удалить бы все сразу на хрен, «перезвони мне», да конечно…  
Заморозка не помогает, все равно больно, только холодно от нее, еще и футболка насквозь мокрая… Врач угрюмо-невозмутим, щупает бедро крепкими пальцами в латексных перчатках, напоминающих презерватив.  
«Больно же, скажите счет, я хочу на скамейку, я видеть хочу…»  
Велят сидеть, не двигаться, пузырь со льдом дают. Странно, что никто не говорит, мол, успокойся уже, не маленький.  
Нет, не маленький.  
Кому, блядь, от этого легче.  
Буквы на дисплее расплываются, и он сердито вытирает глаза. И прочитать-то ничего не успевает – сразу входящий и «Монтоливо» на дисплее.  
Сбросить бы, или трубку не взять, но телефон разрывается стандартным звонком – Рикардо звонит так редко, что ставить на него какую-то мелодию нет никакого смысла – и вообще, какая разница.  
– Не реви, – первой фразой, не «Привет», не «Как ты», не счет даже, хотя он-то мог бы знать, мог сказать бы. А голос такой спокойный, уверенный, так и хочется ответить: «Не реву». Так и ответил бы, если бы не слышал тревоги в голосе Монтоливо, и сумасшедше громкой толпы на «Олд Траффорд» – где-то над головой, приглушенно, и эхом — в трубке. – Ну, Берто?  
– Отстань, – обессиленно, не думая, вытирая влажным подолом футболки лицо.  
– Мышцу дернул?  
– Дернул, – Аквилани поправляет на ноге лед и вздыхает прерывисто.  
– Ревешь? – насмешки в голосе нет, просто вопрос. Не совсем, конечно, «Что делаешь?», но без трагизма.  
– Уже нет.  
– Честно? – недоверчиво переспрашивает Рикардо, и Альберто невольно улыбается.  
– Честно, Дино. Переживу. Обидно просто, игра важная, и на ровном месте…  
– Да я понимаю… – и стадион взрывается, слышно прекрасно. Аквилани выдерживает паузу, ожидая затишья, и мрачно спрашивает:  
– Кто?  
– Руни.  
Руни, блядь, и опять почти до слез, потому что Альберто чувствует – не выиграть. Не прилюдная порка, как год назад, и не повод для Монтоливо шутить про горловой минет, но все равно, не выиграть.  
– Приехать к тебе?  
– Что? – отвлекается Берто, снова вытирая глаза холодной ото льда рукой.  
– Приехать, говорю?  
– Ага, оденься теплее, в Манчестере ветер.  
– Придурок, – облегченно смеется Монтоливо. – Не хочешь – так и скажи. Что я терял в твоем Манчестере?  
А что ты терял в моем Риме, Дино, хочет спросить Аквилани. Что именно, если за два года вот так – ни разу не было? Какое там «хочешь-не хочешь», да он дорогу к дому Аквилани не найдет самостоятельно, был-то раз или два.  
– Берто, – мягко окликает Монтоливо, – я просто так спросил. Не парься. Ты не ре…  
– Я хочу. У нас рейс обратный после игры.  
– … ви только, – на автомате заканчивает фразу Рикардо и замолкает удивленно. Альберто закрывает глаза, облокачиваясь на стенку.  
– Приедешь?  
– Ага, – с деланой легкостью соглашается после паузы Дино.  
– И останешься, – вдруг говорит Берто, сам себе удивляясь. Монтоливо смеется.  
– Врачи тебя убьют.  
– Может, у меня после игр с «МЮ» рефлекс.  
– Сосательный? – ржет флорентиец.  
– И это тоже… Дино, ты правда приедешь?  
– А ты глухой? – ласково интересуется Рикардо. – Сказал же.  
И как ни странно – Боже, вот уж это-то ни в какие ворота, среди ночи сдергивать его в Рим, еще неизвестно, когда Аквилани сам домой доберется, но ведь он сам, сам предложил, сам позвонил, Боже, блядь, опять все вверх тормашками, опять попали в непонятное – но, блядь, от этого легче.  
От этого практически хорошо.


End file.
